The Vampire Diaries & TO one shots
by xXDragonAgeQueenXx
Summary: One shots for the men and women of TVD and TO
1. He's Not So Bad(Klaus)

Living in Mystic Falls wasn't all it was cracked up to be. It was supposed to be a small town with no dangers, no drama, just peaceful living. But when vampires, witches, and werewolves also made it their home that went out the window. It was even worse when you were one of the creatures that go bump in the night. However that wasn't what really made your life full of drama and danger. No that was your big brothers Damon and Stefan. They were both in love with the same girl once again. And it wasn't that you had a problem with Elena, because you didn't, but you didn't really see what was so special about her. Personally if someone looked exactly like someone you had once loved and who had hurt you multiple times you wouldn't want anything to do with them.

That wasn't how your brothers felt though and so they were constantly dragging you and your daughter along to save her. Your sweet little girl Demelsa was the light of your life. She wasn't yours by blood as vampires couldn't procreate, but she had been with you since she was a babe when you found her parents car flipped over. They were both dead from the crash and you had took her in. Now at 14 she was becoming a true beauty and you would do anything to keep her safe. Unfortunately even you could be compelled by an original and when Klaus came for you wanting to use the two of you as leverage against your brothers you had no choice, but to obey.

So while Klaus went off to deal with his murderous mother, you and Demelsa were stuck in the beautiful mansion he had built. Of course he had made sure to give you both something to do. Your daughter had a sketch pad and pencils while Klaus had given you, your favorite book. It wasn't even him having the book that had surprised you, it was the fact he knew it was your favorite. So instead of reading the book you sat there staring at it trying to figure out what the hybrid was up to. It wasn't the first nice gesture he had shown you, but he was supposed to be the enemy and you didn't understand why he kept giving you things or giving Demelsa things.

He had given you a beautiful charm bracelet with a book charm, a heart charm with your daughter's initials, the Eiffel tower, and a flower. All things that meant something to you. Klaus had even given you a beautiful gown for his family's ball and it had fit you snuggly showing off your curves. When you had danced that night you could remember how gentle and kind he had been with you. But those weren't the things that stuck out. What stuck out was how he always made sure your little girl had anything she wanted. A new CD she wanted came out he got it, she wanted to watch a sold out concert with her friends he made it happen. The fact he went out of his way to make Demelsa happy touched your heart in ways that nothing had since you were human and believed in love and fairy tales.

"Mama why is everyone so afraid of Klaus? They hate him and I don't understand why. He's never done anything to us." Demelsa had stopped drawing and looked up at you. Sitting your book down you slid into the floor beside her and pulled her into your lap. "Well my little angel it is because he harmed Elena. He killed her in a sacrifice to break a curse put on him many years ago. And then it was her blood he needed for him to make hybrids and they didn't like that either," you explained. Her eyebrows drew down in thought. Part of you expected her to finally agree with the others that Klaus was indeed the bad guy, but for some reason part of you didn't want her to see him that way; the part of you that was beginning to fall for him.

Innocent hazel eyes stared at you with many emotions passing through them and when they settled on love you grew confused. "But she's alive and if he needs her to make hybrids he wouldn't kill her. Seems silly for everyone to hate him when he actually hasn't done a thing to them. If they could look passed what he did to Elena as he had no choice no one wants to be cursed. If they look passed his reputation they would see he isn't a bad guy. He's been nothing, but kind to us and I think they should take that into consideration. I love him he's a like a dad to me and I don't like the fact they want him dead," she confessed. Your eyes softened and you hugged her close. Demelsa may not be very old, but you had never heard wiser words spoken.

A door opening caught your attention and you stood up keeping her in your arms. Using your vampire senses you tried to figure out if your brothers were coming to rescue you, or if it was the original family. You hoped it was your brothers even thought there was nothing they could do as you had been compelled to stay in the house, but the fact they cared enough to try would mean the world to you. However you picked up the smell of cologne mixed with an earthy scent and knew it was Klaus. A sad sigh left you as you sat back down.

"Why so glum love? Did you not like the book?" He questioned. You looked up and locked eyes with him. "I thought my brothers would at least try to rescue me, but it seems they care little for what you might do to me," you admitted and dropped your head. Klaus raised a brow and moved closer to you. Putting a finger under your chin he made you look up at him. "I would never harm you sweetheart. You or your daughter," he told you.

A small smile graced your lips. "I know that and she knows that. Hell just before you got back she was talking about how much she loves you, but you did take me for a reason and they didn't even try to come for me did they?" While you had posed it as a question you knew the answer already. He shook his head and poured you both a drink.

"No they did not. They were too worried about their precious doppelganger."

A humorless laugh left you. "It always comes back to her. First it was Katherine. As soon as she showed up I was forgotten. No more walks through the woods, no more reading together by the fire. And then she was gone and we were vampires. I thought things would go back to how they were and they sort of did for a time, but we were never as close as we had once been. Then Elena comes into the picture and I'm once again pushed to the side to be forgotten. Seems you and my daughter are the only ones to notice I even exist anymore." You took a sip of the scotch he offered you.

Demelsa watched you sadly. This wasn't how things should be. You were sweet and kind despite being a vampire and she felt you deserved to be loved and treated better than you have been as of late. Her gaze turned to Klaus pleading with him to do or say something. Sitting his glass down he cupped your cheek. "Y/N, you are a remarkable and beautiful woman who deserves to be treasured. If your brothers and friends can't see that, rest assured that I do. You're free to leave here if you want, but know that you are always welcome. You and Demelsa." He leaned forward and gave you a kiss before using his vamp speed to leave the room.

You and Demelsa made your way back to the boarding house. As soon as you walked in you could hear Damon and Stefan talking to Elena. They were reassuring her that everything would be alright. They didn't even notice you as you walked into the room. You shook your head.

"Nice to know I matter." You left them to take care of the girl who would probably break their hearts and went to pack a bag. Demelsa smiled knowing what you were doing and began packing her own bag. It wasn't that she didn't love her uncles because she did, but she wanted you to be happy. The woman who took her in, raised her, and did the best to show her the good in the world. You finished shoving clothes in your suitcase and went back down stairs. Your brothers stared at you in confusion.

"Where are you going?" Damon asked.

"Where I'm wanted and someone actually cares what happens to me and my daughter."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Stefan asked.

"It means that since you two are more concerned about some girl over your little sister and niece I'm gonna go. I'm not going to keep getting dragged into your drama." You huffed.

"And just where do you plan to go miss sassy pants?" Damon quirked a brow.

You smirked. "To stay with Klaus." You grabbed Demelsa and your bags, and vamp-sped away not giving them a chance to say anything else.

When you walked into the parlour you saw Klaus painting. He turned to you with curious eyes and when he saw your bags gave you the most adorable dimpled grin you had ever seen. "I see you've decided to take me up on my offer. I have rooms prepared for you both." It was like he knew you would be back. He clearly knew what you were thinking and what you were going to do. Something that should freak you out, but only made you feel cared for.

Klaus told you where your rooms were and you deposited your bags before laying back on the fluffy bed. "You know Melz, he's not so bad." You smiled at Demelsa who smiled back at you. "Nope he isn't mama. Now I have homework so go talk to him." She shooed you from the room.

When you found Klaus you stood and watched him for a few moments just taking in everything about him. He was good looking you would admit, but there was more to him than his blue eyes, curly hair, and pretty dimples. He was a deep person with a lot to share if one could get him to and you wanted to get him to. "Are you going to stand there and watch me love or are you going to say something?" He asked. However you didn't say anything you simple walked up to him and pulled him into a searing kiss. "I'm more than willing to take you up on your offer. Just promise you won't break my heart." You looked up at him.

"Worry not sweetheart. You're mine now and I'm not letting you go."


	2. Strange Relationships(Elijah)

Fire burned in your eyes as you glared at Damon. If looks could kill he would be six feet under. From the very beginning you two had butted heads. Maybe it was because you had been with Elijah when you first met and he didn't trust the original or maybe it was because you didn't take any of his cocky vampire bullshit. You had no reason to. You could easily kill him if you wanted to; perks of being a hybrid.

Something everyone found extremely odd. But you were much like Klaus. You hadn't activated your werewolf gene when you were turned into a vampire. It wasn't until after you killed your roommate who had come at you with a knife for some crazy reason did you even realize what you were. Elijah found you wondering the streets and took you in. It wasn't long before the two formed a friendship that eventually became more. He taught you everything their was to know about being a vampire, but he couldn't teach you about your werewolf side.

But right now you were staring Damon down because he had ultimately just screwed up Elijah's plan to keep Elena safe during the sacrifice. "You are the biggest dumbass I have ever met. Did you really think that was going to work? You probably only made her hate you. Sometimes I wonder if you really do want to win that girls heart." You shook your head.

Damon went to say something in return when a British voice spoke up behind him. "Why so glum?" You looked around Damon to see whom you presumed was Klaus. He was a good looking guy with dashing blue eyes and adorable little dimples.

"If it's not the other hybrid in town. Think I could convince you to postpone the sacrifice for a month?" Damon asked causing you to snort. You couldn't believe he asked such a dumb question.

Klaus looked at you and Alaric in confusion. "Other hybrid? And tell me, he's joking," he said. You were surprised that. Seeing as he had Katherine you expected him to know about you.

You wiggled your fingers at him letting him know that you were the other hybrid in town. He narrowed his eyes at you finding it hard to believe, but when your eyes turned gold and your fangs came out he nodded in your direction. And as you watched him you could see the wheels turning in his head. Quickly you sped out of there and went back to Elijah.

"I just met your brother. He seems very devious. Had this look about him when he learned what I was."

Elijah came over and cupped your cheeks. "He didn't try anything did he? If he did I'll make sure he suffers before I kill him," he said. You shook your head no. Klaus hadn't done a thing to you.

You grabbed Elijah's hand as it rested on your face. "No he didn't and if he had I would have handled him."

Elijah grinned down at you. "So headstrong and brave even against an original. But even you could not stop him. And I don't doubt he has some nefarious plan for you and I won't let it happen. You are mine and I will protect you." He leaned down and kissed your forehead. "Now promise me you'll stay here until after the sacrifice." A huff left you and you crossed your arms. You couldn't believe he was asking you to do such a thing. You were perfectly capable of handling yourself.

Rolling your eyes you pulled away from him. "Klaus isn't going to do shit to me. And I'm not going to stay locked up like some princess in a tower." You didn't need some dashing knight to save you, even if Elijah could fit into that category.

You had been wrong about Klaus not doing anything to you. As soon as he daggered his brother he drug you around all summer forcing you and Stefan to help him find werewolves to turn. Not that it ever worked out, but in that time the two of you formed an odd friendship. The two of you were alone, the only hybrids in existence and you were able to bond over that.

Of course after returning to Mystic Falls things seemed to go even crazier than they had been. Klaus found out how to make hybrids, but the two of you soon left again when he learned Damon and the others had found his father. But then he was lured back being told his father was daggered. You then helped him to actually kill his father once the truth came out. Stefan stole the coffins taking your love with him leaving you and Klaus furious.

When you finally got Elijah back you were ecstatic, but it was sort of surreal. He wanted you to leave with him after he undaggered the rest of his siblings, but you couldn't bring yourself to do it. Klaus had become to good of a friend to you, you cared for the original hybrid more than you cared to admit.

"Has my brother compelled you?" Elijah asked.

"No he hasn't. We just...connected."

"Do you love my brother?"

"I do."

"I see." His voice was laced with sorrow and jealousy.

You took Elijah's hand in yours. "You have nothing to be jealous of. I may love him, but it is like a brother, a confidant. He understands me and I, him. It is nothing more than that." You leaned up and pressed your lips to his.

You heard a small laugh behind you and looked to see Klaus. "No need to worry brother. I would never harm Y/N and I doubt I could take her from you though I can't say I didn't try," he said.

Elijah rises his brother and threw him across the room. "Do not joke about such things Niklaus. She may be your friend, but I know you. And one day you will harm her it's what you do best," he snarled.

And yet it never came to that. Somehow you and Klaus maintained your friendship while you and Elijah stuck together, madly in love.


	3. Let Me Stay

You stood staring at Klaus biting your lip. He was angry, furious with you and you could see it brewing in his beautiful blue eyes. Eyes that you loved to get drawn into and lost. Everything about the hybrid in front of you exuded power, confidence, and danger. But that just drew you in even more. It hadn't taken you long to fall in love with him. Hell, if you were being honest you didn't just fall, you tripped, stumbled, tried to get back up, and crashed again. You loved him more than words could say, more than you ever dreamed possible, but all of that was about to fall apart. You wouldn't be surprised if the angry original killed you then and there.

The very reason you even knew Klaus was because your coven had sent you to spy on him, find out what he was doing, what his weaknesses were, and figure out a way to either kill him or at least subdue him until the end of time. You had never meant for the feelings you had to come about, you even tried fighting them, but it had been useless. They came crashing in like a wrecking ball and smashed their way inside your heart. When that happened you gave up on your mission. It didn't matter to you anymore what your coven wanted. You wanted to stay with Klaus forever and you were going to do so no matter what it took. At least that had been your plan.

That is until one of the other witches in your coven came to speak to you asking why you hadn't reported back to them. You in a not so polite manner told them to fuck off you weren't their errand girl anymore. Anything you learned about Klaus was going to stay locked within your mind. You wouldn't betray him by telling them anything, no matter what they did to you as punishment. Unfortunately Klaus had been in the compound while your talk was going on. He had heard every word and killed the other witch.

Now he was pacing in front of you and you had tears cascading down your face. He was so paranoid that nothing you said made him believe that you were on his side, that you loved him. He thought you knew he was in the compound and had simply lied to the other witch for his benefit.

"Please, Nik. I swear on my life that I never told them anything. As soon as I met you I knew I couldn't. Sure I told them I was here and that you had accepted me, but that was it. I promise," you tried to explain.

Klaus vamp-sped over to you and grabbed your face in both of his hands. "I have a hard time believing that love. Why, I bet if I hadn't walked in when I did you would still be telling them things about me." His jaw tensed and for a moment you feared he would kill you. You tried to shake your head no, but his firm grip prevented it. "Now I want you to leave and never set foot in my home again or I will kill you." He let you go and pushed you toward the door. A choked sob left you. You couldn't believe how things were ending between you. You were never going to get your happy ever after with him.

"Please don't send me away. If you do, she'll kill me." You were talking about your coven's leader of course. She would kill you for failing in your mission. A humorless laugh left Klaus.

"That's your problem now isn't it?" He pointed toward the door clearly not willing to listen to another word you were going to say.

With your head hung low you left the compound and made your way to the bar wanting to drown your sorrows in alcohol. Anything that would make the pain in your heart go away. You sat there nursing your third drink when the doors blew open. Turning your head you saw your coven's leader and she had a murderous look upon her face.

"You failed to do as you were instructed. You were supposed to help be the downfall of Klaus Mikaelson, not fall in love with him," she snarled throwing her hand out. You went flying through the air and hit the wall with a resounding crack. A pained grown left you as you moved into a seated position. You were positive a rib had broke and you could feel blood running down the back of your head. "Go ahead. Kill me, it's not like I don't feel dead inside already," you told her. You were more than willing to face your death after having your heart broken into a million pieces. Klaus was the only person you had and now you were all alone. You didn't see a point in even fighting.

"Well then I guess I should grant your wish," she brought her hand up again and was about to end your life when the most unexpected thing happened. Klaus showed up behind her. You never would have expected to see him. Knowing what was about to happen to your coven leader you blew her a kiss and waved goodbye. She looked at you in confusion, but before she could say anything the hybrid had ripped her heart out. Klaus moved to kneel in front of you. You didn't budge as you were in too much pain to get up. "I assume you wanted the pleasure of killing me yourself?" you asked.

He smiled and shook his head. "On the contrary I came to apologize. It was brought to my attention that I may have acted rashly. Elijah gave me a good tongue lashing and I took time to think over what you said and realized you spoke the truth." He bit into his wrist and offered you his blood. You drank it and felt your aches and pains fade away. "What does that mean exactly?" you asked.

"It means, love that I want you to come home."


End file.
